RE: El Cazador & El Conejo
by Darkless-Kuro
Summary: Sparda dejo una ultima voluntad a sus hijos, deberan proteger a un ser codiciado entre los demonios, lograran cumplir esta ultima voluntad, ¿que misterios encontraran y que sentimientos sentiran? Dante, OC, Vergil.


Hola a todos son Aliicekanuuu-u

Y pues quiero decirle que esta es mi nueva cuenta. Ya que la anterior se me olvido la contraseña jeje hace mucho que no escribo por miles de cosas que pasan. Bloqueos que es lo principal. Falta de tiempo, la escuela, familia, etc.

En fin hare como un remake de mis historias, algunas le agregare algo y corregir la ortografía también jeje.

Bien es todo por ahora que disfrutan la lectura…

* * *

**El Cazador Y El Conejo**

Aun recuerdo bien esa noche la nieve caía lentamente del cielo oscuro, las calles, los techos, los arboles e incluso los autos estaban cubiertos de aquella espesa y fría nieve. Eran altas horas de la noche y yo estaba sentado en la banca de un pequeño parque que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de mi casa, mirando detenidamente como la nieve caía balanceándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Cerré mis ojos lentamente no faltaba mucho para que el llegara, después de todo su presencia estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no crees amigo.- reconocía muy bien aquella voz tranquila, abrí los ojos dirigiendo mi mirada hacia a él, observando sus cabellos negros y sus ojos color dorado, sin mencionar que al parecer había crecido un par de centímetros mas.

- Darles, es bueno verte de nuevo.- le sonreí leve hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a mi amigo, el me devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya, darles? ¿100? , ¿200?- le pregunte divertido sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado medio siglo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

El rio leve acercándose para tomar asiento al lado mío, medio sus manos a las bolsas de su abrigo y suspiro leve dejando salir un poco de vapor. Yo en cambio seguí mirando hacia el horizonte perdiéndome rápidamente al contemplar el hermoso paisaje nevado nocturno, mi amigo me miro curioso y volteo la mirada buscando que era lo que me tenia distraído.

- Que tanto miras, Sparda.- pregunto curioso Darles mientras una sonrisa leve se formo en mi rostro, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje salir un suspiro antes de contestar.

- La nieve.- le respondí mirándolo de reojo, el solamente me miraba incrédulo.

- La nieve.- repitió aun sin creer en mis palabras yo solamente me reí leve, me incorpore hacia delante para sentarme un poco mas cómodo.

- Si, de alguna manera siempre me tranquiliza mirar como los copos de nieven cae, danzando al compas del viento, dejando todo de un blanco tan puro, que uno queda maravillado con el final de esa danza.- continúe observando por unos segundos la nieve, di un leve suspiro y voltee a ver a darles el cual al parecer había entendido lo que momentos atrás dije, ya que en su miraba había relajación.

- Tienes razón, da tranquilidad.-sonríe leve y rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno serio.- bien, pero por desgracia no te cite para hablar sobre la nieve o el paisaje, Sparda.- su voz era seria, deje salir otro suspiro.

- Lo imagine.- lo mire detenidamente.- bien, de que querías hablar, porque para citarme a estas horas debe ser muy importante y espero que lo seas no sabes de los planes que tuve que cancelar con mi esposa.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo importante.- sonríe leve y me mira.- lo que tengo para ti ahora es esto.- me entrego un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad, yo lo mire y al parecer había adivinado lo que estaba por decir.- Recuerdas la historia del conejo negro.

- Claro que la recuerdo, Nana me la contaba siempre antes de dormir, incluso yo se la cuento a mis hijos.- lo mire por unos segundos.- no me digas que el conejo despertó.- lo mire un esperando respuesta de mi corazonada.

- Si hace un par de días.-dijo seriamente mientras miraba al horizonte y suspiraba.- siempre el legado de la sangre Sparda es la que se ha encargado de proteger al conejo.-me miraba.- verdad.

- Si.-hice una leve pausa.- el padre de mi padre defendió al conejo negro pero al hacerlo el arriesgo su vida miles de veces hasta fallecer.-me sentí un poco mal, pues mi padre tenía unos 4 años cuando eso sucedió y yo temía que eso me pasara, después de todo hace apenas 3 años Eva y yo habíamos comenzado a hacer nuestra familia.

- Sparda, déjame ayudarte, eres mi amigo y no debes cargar con esto tu solo.-se levanto de la banca y se coloco enfrente de mi colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Lo mira detenidamente el, no quería que corriera mi misma suerte el también tenia una familia a quien cuidar y amar. Me levante firme mirándolo y coloca mi mano en su hombro dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Darles pero esto es asunto mío, agradezco que me quieras ayudar, gracias pero es mejor así.- sonriéndole el entendió mis palabras me dio leves palmadas en mi hombro y bostece, continuamos hablando toda la noche hasta que el cielo se comenzó a teñirse de colores señal que nos indicaba que estaba por amanecer.

- Nos veremos después Sparda.-me sonrió leve tratando de darme ánimos.

- Lo mismo digo Darles.-le devolví la sonrisa, el dio media vuelta y se marcho lo mire irse hasta perderlo de vista, mire con detenimiento la hoja de papel abriéndola leyendo su contenido, apreté la hoja con fuerza.- Lo siento Eva.- comencé a caminar alejándome de aquel parque.- Lo siento Dante, Lo siento Vergil.

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo en cuanto termine de transcribir el otro lo subiré lo mas pronto posible :D**

**Un cordial saludo jeje**

**Nos leemos luego…**


End file.
